The Kids Who Save The Game
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''The Kids Who Save The Game ''is a Dora Gets grounded video that pays tribute to the MLB team, The Chicago Cubs, who won the world series in 1907 and 1908 against The Detroit Tigers, and 2016 against The Cleveland Indians. In the video, The Cubs are doing great until a few of the players go missing. Illness and injuries have the team facing a crushing defeat. Since the team is out of substitutes for the missing players, two ahtletic kids named Ellie and Alex and their league of young athletes come in from the bullpen and agree to take the players' places. The kids help the team, and eventually, they win the game. But just as they're celebrating their victory, Ellie finds out that Dora was the one who knocked out a few of the players and made them leave the game. So, Alex calls Dora's parents on his iPhone, and Dora's ultimate punishment is playing well-received Nintendo games and watching all four of Shimajirō's shows. Transcript (It is a peaceful June afternoon. A perfect day for a Chicago Cubs game against the Milwaukee Brewers. Everyone in Chicago has tickets for the game) Craig: Hey, Cubs. Prepare to be crushed! Joe: Dream on, Craig. We've got Kyle pitching. He's unhittable. He'll mow you guys down. He'll dominate you. Coach Henry: Kyle just called. He's sick, so he can't play. Joe: Did we say Kyle? We meant Jake. Jake: Who, me? Ha ha! Good luck with that. Ian: I can't believe Kyle's sick. What a lousy break. Mike: I know. He's one of our best players. We'll have a hard time winning without him. Pedro: Hey, at least we still have a few pitchers who are as good as him. I bet we can still win the game. (At 2:20, the coach gives the Cubs a pep talk) Coach Henry: Okay, gang. This is the biggest game of the year. If we beat these guys, we're league champs. Granted, Kyle's sick, but we can win even without Kyle. I mean, sure, it's unlikely, but with a few breaks here and there, it could happen! Even if it's only a one-in-a-zillion chance... Joe: Coach, I'm cutting you off. (Later on, it's 2:30, and the game is on) Carl: Try not to throw the ball right down the middle. Jose: No kidding, Carl. I know I'm not supposed to throw it right down the middle. I'm not as good a pitcher as Kyle. I get it. I don't need any reminders about how lousy I'm pitching. Carl: In that case, heads up. Joe: Hey, Jose! Wanna hear how far that last home run traveled according to the G.P.S. on my phone? (Even with a few mishaps here and there, the Chicago Cubs are doing great, with a 4 to 1 lead against the Milwaukee Brewers. The fans cheer and clap for the team. However, there are a few people who are not enjoying the game, especially Dora Marquez) Keon Broxton: What the-?! This is impossible! The Chicago Cubs are up by three points! Dora: I know, right? They've got to be cheating! That's it! When this inning is over, I'm gonna teach those stupid Cubs a lesson. (After the inning, the Cubs are taking a break and talking about their next inning. When nobody is looking, Dora snatches a player's baseball bat. A few minutes later, one of the players comes over to the bench and notices that his bat is missing) Ben: Hey, where's my bat? (When he's not looking, Dora whacks Ben with the bat) Dora: Right here, cheater-pants! Ben: Oof! Coach: What happened, Ben? Ben: Someone knocked me in the groin with a baseball bat. Coach: Okay, then. You're done. Go home. Nice job, champ. (As Ben leaves, the other players observe) Jake: Uh, I think we lost one of our infielders. Brian: Hey, we still have a few infielders left. We can win the game perfectly without Ben. Jake: I'm not so sure about that. (Later...) Coach Henry: We're already losing, 5-2. We can't let these guys get too far ahead. Anthony: Who's up next? Coach Henry: Kris. Anthony: Leave this to me, Coach. (Anthony comes over to Kris) Anthony: Kris, I just heard the other team say that you and the other players are doomed to fail. (Kris grabs a bat) Kris: I will destroy them. Anthony: Comeback time. (After three home runs) John: Yes! That's Kris's third home run of the day! Albert: He's on fire! (Kris comes over to the bench) John: Nice hitting, Kris. Kris: I'm doing it all for the team. I'm inspired by the thought of our team's previous victories, and that one of our players is at home with a fever, so I'm doing it for him as well. (After a few innings) Coach Henry: Way to tie it up, gang! We're going to extra innings! Remember: in extra innings, the tiniest thing can decide on the outcome...So keep your head in the game and your eye on the ball. Anybody want to say something before you head back out there? Ian: I do, Coach. Who's got a towel? I just sat on some spilled Gatorade. Joe: Real smooth, Ian. (When the game resumes, the Cubs start trouncing the Brewers) Coach Henry: Yes! Nice hit, Joe! Justin: All we need is a single and we'll take the lead. Coach Henry: You're up, Kris. Go get 'em! Jon: Hold it! Kris, I'm calling Kyle so he can give you a last-minute pep talk. Kyle: (on phone) I just threw up. Kris: Try to stay hydrated. Hector: Well, this isn't very dramatic, is it? (Later...) Jason: Come on, Kris! Bring me home! Michael: Yeah, right. He has no chance. Jason: Are you crazy, Michael? He's already hit three home runs. Michael: Yeah, against our scrub pitchers. This guy's our closer. (Suddenly, the batter whacks the ball and it flies so high that Michael can't catch it) Jason: (runs around the bases) Case closed. (After the inning is over, the coach gives the Cubs a pep talk) Coach Henry: Okay, Cubs, we've got the lead! Now let's hang on to it! All we need to do is get three outs and we're league champs. Victor: If we don't get three outs, can we still go out to eat after the game? Coach Henry: (thinking) What we're lacking here is a winning attitude. (During the next inning, things aren't going so well, as one of the players dislocates his shoulder) Coach Henry: What's wrong, Koji? Koji: I just felt something pop in my shoulder. Coach Henry: Okay, then. You're done. Nice job, champ. Joe: Wait, who's gonna pitch now? We've already used all our pitchers. (Just then, they see two teenagers come up into the field) Ellie: Um, excuse us, but can we fill in for your missing players? Coach Henry: Uh, sure. Who are you kids? Alex: We're the International Super Sports League. We're really good at any sport and we help other teams win big games. Ellie: That's right. We're gonna help you beat the Brewers. Coach Henry: Okay, kids. You're in. But just this once. Alex: Alright! Let's do it! Irene: Let's crush those Brewers! (As the game continues, the Super Sports League gets ready to help the Cubs) Ellie: Okay, Alex, you're going to pitch. Alex: Why? I stink at pitching. Irene: Alex, all you have to do is get one out. Josh: Yeah, go get 'em, tiger! Alex: Uh...okay. It's the twelfth inning, so we'd better get going. (The Brewers scoff at the fact that a few teenagers who are professionals at any sport are going to fill in for the missing Cubs players) Carlos: Is this a joke? Look who's gonna pitch! Jared: Haw! It's a kid who isn't a Cubs player. Travis: Oh, man! Jared! This'll be like batting practice for you! Jared: I'll bet his fastball couldn't break a pane of glass. Let's go, kid! Show me what you've got! (Alex prepares to pitch. He throws a ball, and Jared misses) Umpire: Strike one! Jimmy: Jared, why didn't you swing? Brent: Crush it, Jared! Jared: Relax, guys, relax! He throws so slow, it messed up my timing. I've just got to get used to it. (Alex throws another ball, which Jared misses) Umpire: Strike two! (Irene throws the ball back to Alex) Irene: Attaboy, Alex! One more strike! Jared: Yeah, go ahead. Throw a strike. I'll send it right back down your throat! Ellie: Come on, Alex. Throw it! (Alex throws the ball. Jared whacks the ball, but it comes flying into Alex's mitt. Since Alex caught the ball before Jared hit a home run, the Cubs have won the game. The crowd cheers and the Super Sports League celebrates their victory) Jared: No! No! The Cubs won again! Curse you, Chicago Cubs! Ellie: We did it! We helped the Cubs win the game! Kris: Great job, kids! You helped us win against the Brewers, thanks to you! Ellie: It's our pleasure, Mr. Bryant. Anthony: Do you think you can help us win another game next year? Alex: We sure could, but we'll have to see who you're gonna play against first. Irene: Yeah, there are a lot of teams out there that seem more powerful than you guys. (Suddenly, they hear Dora's voice) Dora: What? The Cubs won because of these guys? That's not fair! (Dora comes into the field) Dora: I thought the Cubs would lose to the Brewers because a few of their players were sick or injured. I even whacked one of them with a baseball bat so they would lose to the Brewers for sure. But now these guys, who aren't official Cubs players, helped this team win. It's so not fair! Alex: What? You were the one who injured a player? You're in big trouble, little lady. I'm going to tell your parents about this. Dora: Uh-oh... Irene: Yeah, you're in big trouble. Go home, right now. (At home) Mrs. Marquez: DORA! HOW DARE YOU INJURE A PLAYER DURING A BASEBALL GAME?! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL THE 80TH ANNIVERSARY OF SNOW WHITE ANS THE SEVEN DWARVES! THIS MEANS THERE WILL BE NOTHING THAT IS MADE BY PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON! YOU WILL HAVE TO PLAY WELL-RECEIVED NINTENDO GAMES JUST LIKE IGOR THE MII TOLD YOU!! NOW GO TO BED!! Dora (running upstairs to bed): Nooooooo! Why does this always happen to me? Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos Out of Fictional Characters Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West